Cries in the Night
by Umbra Animus
Summary: Hunter is awoken by a strange noise, and when Corona comes to him, crying, he doesn't know what to do. HunterxCorona may have some action. Rated T for possible cursing and violence.


**Yay! Spider Rider Fanfiction! Set after the fall of Mantid, just so you know.**

* * *

"What… was that…?"

The formally quiet night was disrupted by a shrill scream, as if someone was weeping.

Hunter sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, again he asked himself where that strange noise came from. As he looked around his room and felt fatigue set back into his body, he decides that it was just a dream, or his imagination was playing tricks on his. But, before he could lie back down, a knock came to his door; the weeping sound came along, too.

Hunter let out a sigh, a long and resentful sigh before making his way to the door and opening it.

"Who is it?" he asked, annoyed. As he looked up, his eyes met those two sapphires that were Corona's eyes. Her eyes were wet and her cheeks covered in dried tears.

"Corona? What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" He asked.

She gave no answer, instead she buried her head in Hunter's shoulder; he was about her height now. She wrapped her arms around him in embrace. At first, he was confused. Why was she hugging him? What is going on? But he soon felt his shoulder begin the wet with Corona's tears. He thought to himself for a few seconds, then embraced her, too, the stream soon started to slow and he heard a weak sniffle.

They stood there for maybe five minutes, before they were discovered by Igneous, who had just finished his late-night patrol.

"And what might you two be doing?" He asked with a chuckled. Hunter and Corona quickly shot out of each other's arms and stood up straight in attention to their general.

"No need for that!" He laughed. "Just don't stay up too late, we're going to be training tomorrow and I want you on your best game. It doesn't matter that Mantid was defeated; we must stay alert for any other attacks." With that he departed, obviously in the darkness he hadn't seen Corona's tear-stained face.

"Hey it's not like that Igneous!" Hunter called after him.

"I'm sure it wasn't, Hunter Steel." He chuckled to himself.

Hunter looked at Corona, who was trying to hide her reddened cheeks.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" He finally asked.

Corona started to fidget with her nightwear, a simple light pink shirt and a white skirt. Hunter was wearing his usual sleep attire: Just his normal clothes, minus his vest, socks, and boots.

"Well," she finally spoke, "after the fall of Mantid, I-I started thinking about my past life. How much of it I don't know, and about how much I just don't understand." she sniffled. "I keep having these premonitions, each one more detailed, and horrid, than the last. I just don't know what to do!" she again began to cry again.

Hunter impulsively hugged her and started to stroke her back gently. "Don't worry, Corona, you don't need to worry about those things. The kingdom, the Spider Riders, and I are here for you. You don't need to cry over these things." Corona was taken aback from what he said.

They separated and Corona smiled. "Thank you Hunter. I-I'm glad I have a partner like you." She looked away for a moment. "Do you… Do you think I could stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Hunter chuckled, "Sure, Corona, I'm happy to share my room with someone who needs my help." He walked over to his closet and grabbed a blanket. He gave it to Corona and looked around his room. Then he noticed something: he didn't have any furniture besides his bed.

"Uh, Corona, looks like we'll be having to share a bed." He said while rubbing his head nervously. Corona giggled at his discomfort and nodded in agreement. She sat on the edge of his bed and waited patiently for him to lie down.

Hunter walked over and lied down gingerly. "Y-you can lie down, Corona." That she did. Luckily his bed was fairly large and they could lie on different sides to avoid embarrassment.

"G-good night, Corona." He said, as his face heated.

"Good night, Hunter." Corona said. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Haha! Whatcha think?I can't wait for the next chapter and I hope you can't either! By the way, has anyone noticed that they put a lot of spacing in between their words sometimes? Imma try just for kicks and giggles. :3  
**


End file.
